Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pressurized infusion device and a liquid cooling system.
Related Art
For the conventional CPU of old generation computers, the air cooling device, which is composed of a heat sink and a fan, is enough to dissipate the generated heat. However, the processing speed of the CPU becomes faster and faster in the recent years and the generated heat are sufficiently increased correspondingly. Besides, the air cooling device is limited by the internal space of the case of the computer and is unable to provide a satisfied heat-dissipation function to the new CPU. In addition, the fan of the air cooling system usually generates a loud and annoying noise while rotating in a high speed. Therefore, the liquid cooling system is good choice to provide a good heat-dissipation performance and a lower noise.
In general, the liquid cooling system has a reservoir tank for storing the heat-dissipation fluid, and a pump is configured to pump the fluid for cooling the heat components of the computer, such as the CPU or graphic card. Some advanced users may buy the components of the liquid cooling system and install the liquid cooling system on their computers by themselves.